Milica (Absol)
Milica (pronounced mil-ih-kuh) is one of the major characters of Pokémon fan fic Stray. Milica is a female Absol who hailed from a distant land populated by humans, where she lived as a human herself. She was born deaf and mute; however, she was also born with exceptional psychic powers which allow her to overcome her disabilities through telepathy. She communicates with a Croatian accent. History Early Life As an Absol cub, Milica was an orphan who was later discovered by a human woman, who took her in as her own child. Milica's psychic potential and belief of herself of being a human allowed her to change form to that of a human girl. Ever since then, she lived as a normal human girl and attended school. She shared a close relationship with her adoptive family. When a typhoon approached her home city, Milica later discovered her origins after her adoptive mother confessed that she was an Absol. Due to her psychic potential, a sinister Giratina sought to make her his slave and attempted to capture her. Not wanting to put her family into danger, Milica escaped the Giratina and ended up drifting across the sea where she traveled far from her home. Personality Milica tends to be very introverted and doesn't speak unless spoken to. Some would regard this as a sign of her being stupid but, it's quite the opposite, she's actually very intelligent. She is both deaf and mute which is why socializing with her is very difficult. Appearance Unlike the usual Absol, Milica possesses the "shiny coloration" of her species. She has a slender, red body covered in white fur, a tail shaped like a scythe, and a large sickle on the right side of her head. As a human, Milica is a tall and slender woman with long, red hair and blue-green eyes. Abilities Milica was born deaf and mute. During her time as a human, she was able to proficiently communicate using sign language. Due to her family having a mix of Croatian and Japanese heritage, she learned how to communicate in Croatian and Japanese as well. She also learned how to communicate in Spanish as well. As an Absol, Milica could no longer use sign language and had to resort to using telepathy to communicate with other Pokémon. Relationships Orion Upon arrival at Stray's setting, Milica the Absol takes an immediate disliking towards Orion due to his aggressive behavior. Orion takes offense to her defensive attitude and despises her ever since. Due to Milica coming from the human world, Orion often refers to her as a "man-pet." As the story progresses, the two mellow out and begin to show signs of a mutual friendship. Chloë Enitan Trivia *Milica is a female Croatian name meaning "gracious". While the story uses an English pronunciation for her name, the actual name is pronounced "mil-ih-tsuh". *Milica is a character who belongs to Telume. She has various incarnations from other roleplays/verses, all being pokemon but having the ability to switch between human and pokemon forms. Category:Characters Category:Absol Category:Peacekeepers Category:Dark